In the Dilapidated Room of Scarlet
by ImmortalMagician
Summary: Oneshot of Flandre and what goes on in her room for about a week. 'She held onto her hat and suddenly took a bite out of it. Then, she apologises to the corpse with tears.' Warning: Character Deaths


_ : Purity Red – Rolling Contact Original: U.N. Owen Was Her?_

I looked around me. I looked at my feet. I looked at my hands. I looked around me. I wrapped my legs closer to my body in my arms. I touched my side ponytail for a moment. The red tea in my hands remained, and my hair was still the same blonde as it was.

I looked at the body in front of me.

'Hey, play with me…'

No response. Let me try again.

'Big Sister, please play with me…' I poked the lifeless body in front of me. My finger went through her hat and through her similar blonde hair. I poked even harder. I felt something soft squish against my finger. Curious, my other hand moved forward and pried open the back of the witch's skull with little to no effort. My face lit up instantly.

'Big Sister, your head is so funny! There's something pink and squishy inside, is that your pillow? Why won't you answer me…' My grin grew wider, then swapped for a sulk. I pulled the pink substance out of the hole I made and played with it.

'Big Sister where did you find this? It's so nice to play with! Hey, hey big sister, let's play a game! Let's see who can throw your water pillow into the wall without it exploding? Okay? Okay?'

No response.

'Hey, big sister, silence means consent you know…'

No response.

'Me first then!' I grinned, showing my pointy fangs.

As I grabbed the pink substance up in my hands, I aimed for the wall with as little effort as possible.

**"BAM!"** Marisa's 'pink cushion' splattered all over my room. Tiny bits of it were everywhere. Suddenly, I heard a knock, surprised, I quickly sat back down in my usual spot.

'Imouto-sama, I heard something explode here. Did something happen?'

'Nothing happened Sakuya.' I replied in monotone.

'Ok, then. Please have fun with your playmate.' I heard Sakuya's footsteps get fainter with every movement. I rose from where I was and walked over to Marisa.

'Marisa big sister, why won't you talk to me?' I kneeled down by her side and lightly tugged her. I saw parts of her flesh tear apart. The red juice inside smelled like my red tea. I scooped up the torn flesh in my hands and nibbled on them. _Delicious. So sweet… So tasty… It tastes so delicious… Marisa, you taste so sweet… Because you are so sweet, I WILL EAT YOU UP ALL TOGETHER._ The corners of my mouth twitched upwards into a wide, sinister smile. My eyes widened and lost all signs of innocence in them. As I reached forward for Marisa's body, I started to giggle. The giggle then grew into a chuckle. The chuckle then grew into laughter as I helped myself to Marisa's delicious body parts.

The clocktower bell began to ring. It was midnight already. Time passed too slow. I gazed out of the window and stared into the full moon. I stared at it so intently I didn't notice an hour pass as I observed the clouds drifting past the moon. In that instant, I brought out my right hand and opened it. Then, feeling the moon's eye in my palm, I closed my hand swiftly.

'Kyuu!'

The moon exploded with rocks flying in all directions. I began to laugh after witnessing it. _It's so fun! Ufufu!_

'Hey, Marisa big sister, I heard that the moon has people on it from Sakuya. Is that true?' I turned around, smiling at the skeletal remains of Marisa. After a while, I stared at her with deep anger.

'Hey. Marisa. Why won't you talk to me? Why? WHY! **WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!**' My nails grew sharper, as if responding to my feelings, and I scratched at Marisa's skull with great fury. As I watched her skull break apart into tiny little pieces, I raised my foot and stepped on her ribcage slowly. I looked at it while it crumbled into powder. Using both hands, I picked up the powder and smeared it on my face.

'_Ahn~,_ Marisa, it feels so good to have you here. I will always love you, forever and ever and _ever_, okay? I will take good care of you and make sure you never get hurt. Then when you die I will make sure That Person doesn't take you away from me, because if she does, then I will put her heart's eye into my hand and make sure she never bothers us again.' I walked over and picked up Marisa's hat and stroked the white ribbon adorning it. I took a deep waft of its scent and cuddled it dearly.

'Marisa big sister, you smell really nice, you know! It was a good thing I asked Sakuya to bring you here. I was worried you know, that I would never see you again. Please understand how I feel, Marisa big sister.' I held her hat even tighter.

Then, my instinct made me bite into Marisa's hat. I realised what I was doing quickly and withdrew from it.

'I'm sorry Marisa, I didn't mean it, I really didn't! It looked so tasty, _so tasty_ I couldn't resist the temptation…' My initial immense hunger suddenly disappeared and my feelings changed into that of sadness. I struggled to keep the tears at bay.

'Imouto-sama, it's snack time!' Sakuya called out as she knocked on my door. When she entered, I frowned. I held Marisa's skirt closer to me. No one was going to steal my Marisa. She was _mine._

'Today we are having strawberry scones, red tea and strawberry eclairs. Please enjoy your snacks.' Sakuya bowed to me, then prepared to leave. I gazed at her before suddenly reaching forward.

'Wait, Sakuya what time is it now?' I held onto her arm. I felt sticky liquid dripping onto my hand but didn't let go. My hand gripped onto her forearm even tighter. Sakuya didn't flinch at all. She grabbed her pocket watch with her other hand, took a quick glance at it, turned to me and replied, 'It's 2.15 in the morning, imouto-sama. I will be coming back later to clear your tray.'

'B-but S-sakuya, big s-sis! You… don't s-sleep…?' My voice changed into that of uncertainty, fear and timidity. Sakuya raised a brow at me and replied with her usual monotone.

'I manage to find time for myself all the time, imouto-sama. There is no need to worry for me.'

'Sakuya… please…please stay… for a little… longer…' My eyes began to well up with tears as I tugged on Sakuya's apron. My cheeks were burning and my tears threatened to flow any time. Sakuya gave a sigh and said, 'Okay, imouto-sama.'

* * *

I poured the red tea out of the teapot into Sakuya's tea cup before pouring another cup for Marisa. Using both hands, I held my cup and sipped from it. The tea tasted like the liquid from Marisa's flesh, I noticed.

I twirled Sakuya's twin braids and pulled her cheeks. She didn't seem to mind. She seems to be asleep already. Even though her cheeks were in my hands, she didn't wake up. I took both pieces of meat and chucked it into the teapot. I looked at her arm where the red liquid started flowing out when I held onto it. Her hand was missing. I was using to stir the tea in the teapot before chewing on it. It had a wonderful flavour to go with the tea. I guess it had something to do with the identical colour.

I tugged Sakuya's frilly headgear and it tore apart. I broke down as it fluttered away. Sakuya and Marisa didn't wake up. Marisa had been sleeping for a week already._ Such a heavy sleeper._ Sakuya had been sleeping for a day. That Person did not seem to notice her beloved maid disappear. I guess she assumed that she was solving an incident. It's okay. I don't mind. If That Person tries to take Sakuya or Marisa away, I will let her join our tea party too.

'Sakuya, Sakuya!' I was exasperated. 'I found your heart's eye! Look! Look!' I stretched my right hand out, palm facing Sakuya, showing her the eye. Even though normal people can't see it, I believe that if they looked hard enough, they will see it one day. I had a lot of hope in that. Sakuya didn't respond. My ears tilted downwards a little and I pouted. Then, as if Sakuya had offended my hand, I narrowed my eyes while my right eye twitched and I balled my right hand into a fist. Glaring at Sakuya, the red bag I tore from her chest and placed next to Marisa's hat exploded. I spun round and saw red liquid splattered all over.

I happily brought Marisa's tooth out and pushed it into Sakuya's mouth, tearing her lip apart. I hummed a melody that Sakuya sang to me a few years ago as I let out a soft giggle.

'Hey, Sakuya, Marisa, let's have fun together! Hmm? Why don't_ you_ join us? Then we can have tea parties and play together!'

_'Forever. :)'_


End file.
